The Sins We Are Forced To Commit
by UltimateCockBlocker
Summary: Humanity has been forced into a corner, and just like any other animal, they chose to retaliate. Unleashing their wrath upon these inhumane monstrosities, they find that not all of them come with bodies covered in pink flesh, and height beyond that of a human, but instead come in a form of a regular human, specifically, a human named Imogen Keiji. (I do not own SnK, just my OC)
1. Prologue

She sat there, not in fear, but in agony as she waited for it to make its move. And make its move it did. Its wide eyes stared at her in a tantalising, _humorous_, fashion as its abnormally large _hands_ broke through her only layer of protection and ripped the unknowing child from its slumber. "AIDEN!" She screeched, clutching at thin air to _desperately_ save her 5 year old brother as he cried out to her. "GEN!" He cried, wanting to be in her safe embrace that reminded him so much of his mothers. She stared fiercely up at this barbaric beast that dared touch her innocent brother, hate clearly shone through her violet eyes as she acidly glared at this, **thing**.

His eyes stung painfully from the tears that leaked from his forest green orbs. Her heart clenched painfully as she dared to think of the horrific outcome and before she could register what happened, she had flew out of the lifeless barricade of bricks, and onto the savage ogre's wretched hand. Drawing her dagger, she furiously stabbed at its, _human-like_ claws and cried out as she saw his limp form drop lifelessly to the cold bloodstained cobbled floor. It flung her off of its _hand_ and cried out in anger as it realised they both escaped it clutches.

Her head dropped to the side as she forcefully slammed into the awaiting ground. No words left her mouth as she stared at the form of her unconscious brother, and for the first time in her life, she screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

Slowly lifting her bruised body, she unintentionally flinched at the anguished cry of the beast and watched in horror as it destroy the remains of her _home_. _'Aiden'_ she thought. Looking over to the small, _doll_-like figure, she couldn't see his chest risi- '_No..__**NO**__'_ she thought. Standing up, albeit wobbly, she carefully dragged her form towards his. She never took her eyes off of the monster rampaging down the street, no, she couldn't afford to, not when her brothers _life_ was in danger, let alone her own.

She unceremoniously dropped down beside him and carefully placed his fragile form onto her one leg, _one_, and one arm, yes, _one _arm, and lulled him into consciousness. "Aiden, honey, its gen. Can you hear me?" She asked, sorrow clearly present in her speech. She gasped as she saw a pale white patc- _'__**no**__. A bone' _she thought, poking out through his chest. She knew that she wasn't supposed to touch it, but she wanted to make sure that it was fake, that it was all a _dream_ and that she would wake up to his _cheeky_ grin.

His eyelids shook as he struggled to open his eyes, the cause of his sudden consciousness was the abrupt pain that erupted through his _still-growing_ chest. As he opened his eyes he could've sworn he felt a cool sticky substance embrace his reddened cheeks.

All she could see was green, green...and _red. She couldn't bring herself to look away _from his**dead** eyes, as if she was trying to reassure herself that he _wasn't_ dying, and that their _wasn't_ a titan **breathing** down their necks. "o-onee-chan? i-is this what o-okaa-san felt like?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming for his beloved Gen.

She choked on her breath and visibly paled as she heard those heartbreaking words leave his chapped lips. She laughed. She, _laughed_. "You're five, _**five**_, Aiden..." She said on the verge of insanity. He looked into her violet orbs and tears threatened to leave his own sore windows. "I-i'm okay O-Onee-chan" he brokenly smiled trying to cheer up his sister that he loved with all his tiny little heart. She momentarily stopped laughing and deeply looked into his eyes. Tears escaped from the bars that were her eyes and ran down her blood soaked face. Before she could reply, her ears caught the violent whistling of an airborne object, a _wall_, to be exact..

Her eyes could no longer see the green of his eyes but the _disgusting_ colour of red that covered his epileptic form. "AIDEN!" She shrieked. Ignoring the alarm bells that wracked through he entire being, she pushed and shoved at the wall that threatened to crush even more of her brothers body. She tried and tried again, her body straining from the effort of moving the wall with one arm. She dropped her arm to her side and shifted her _leg_ underneath her to better accommodate the minuscule form sprawled across her thigh.

A hand weakly latched onto her struggling arm, momentarily making her focus on his form, rather than the approaching titan which she mistakingly forgot about. "Stop onee-chan, r-run a-away!" He cried as he seemed to of noticed the quickly ascending titan. She stared shocked at him as if what he just said was a lethal poison. "I CAN'T!" She screeched. He looked at her dejectedly before replying; "i know that i'm going to die onee-chan" he mumbled. Amusement seemed to flicker across her soft features as she heard his seemingly mature words.

She sighed as she absorbed his words _'he's only five!_' she cried. Before she could argue, the faint sense of dread entered her system, and before she knew it, her brother was snatched from her clutches and into those of a titans.

His light brown hair fluttered as he took flight, but not once did he utter a word of despair. The only thought that crossed his mind was _'onee-chan looks so sad', _and before he could be devoured, he mouthed those three **magical** words to her shaking body. _'I love you_'.

He was too late, and he suffered the consequences, _yet_**again**. "Aiden" he whispered as he watched his only son be eaten by the disgusting creature.

In a desperate attempt to save him, even though he knew it would be useless, he lept from the rooftops and furiously sliced the nape of the wretched form of the titan and watched in satisfaction as it harsh fully slammed into the ground.

She saw him, but it was too late. Her own father failed to save his own _son_, but who was she to judge when she couldn't do anything but **cry**.

He lowered himself to the ground just after the monstrosity did and frantically ran to his barely living daughter. "Dad" she croaked as she fell backwards, the death of her brother hitting her like a bulldozer. He caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her like a newborn. "I know Imogen, i _know_" he said solemnly.

She weakly stared up at him and visibly winced when she saw those _oh_ so familiar orbs of green. " he died, dad. _Just_ like mom did" she stated as her eyes started to roll into the back of her head.

He shook her limp form, and only then did he notice the continuos flow of blood leaking from a spot her where her right arm and left leg _should_ have been.

For once in his life he **knew** that he could save her, he _had_ to save her, because they were the only ones left. "Hang on, Imogen" he stated as he pulled a long thin needle out of a compartment in his _uniform_.

He slowly injected the murky yellow liquid into her weak system, and murmured sweet nothings into her deafened ears. "I _will_ save you" he whispered as he removed the needle and sat patiently cradling her head in his lap.

He stared at her quivering eyelids, and before he could react, steam filled his vision and he stared in disbelief at the limbs that formed right in front of him.

"We did it, _Grisha_"


	2. Chapter 1

She stared into the distance seemingly bored as she listened to the awful droning sound of some old geezer picking on fresh meat. "Oi! Cadet! Want to repeat what you just said?" _'Crap' _she sweat dropped. "Eh? I guess you ain't that old if you heard me, _sir_" she said flippantly as she picked her nose. The other trainees stared at her flabbergasted at her nonchalant display and hung their jaws wide in shock (except for Mikasa, _of course _-_-) _'DID SHE NOT JUST SEE WHAT HE DID TO THAT POTATO GIRL?!'_

Steam escaped his ears as he shoved his face into hers and looked into her bored _violet_ eyes...*blink* *blink*...*blin-THAT'S IT! He glared at her. "Run me laps until you drop _dead_!" He seethed, smirking as he thought that she'd object. Instead he was answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Ok" she said _continuing_ to pick her nose.

An entire _swimming pool _could be made from the trainees sweat drops, yet, she continued to stare at him as if questioning his authority. "_Now_, cadet Keiji" he emphasised. She just nodded her head and walked off, but not before she wiped her _glitter_ onto a certain horse faced male...

She walked of somewhere not knowing where, until she saw a girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail running for god knows how long. '_Eh? Who's this? *gasp* could this be __**the**_ _potato girl?!'_ She thought dramatically and jogged over to her.

"Yo" she stated boredly as she casually jogged beside the already-out-of-breath brunette. The brunette in question turned towards the lazy voice and questioned her presence. "EH?! When did you get here?" She yelped, then blushed in embarrassment at her loud reaction. Our violet eyed friend stared at her and...blinked before sighing. "Just now, un" she replied while taking a now cold potato put of her jacket, offering it to the exhausted girl. As she did this she was met with sparkling eyes and a drooling tongue. '_nice' _she thought and gave the _famished _girlthe food who devoured it in 0.1 seconds.

After licking her fingers, Sasha decided that this bored girl seemed nice enough to be her friend. "After all, she gave me food" Sasha murmured crazily to herself. "I'm Sasha Blouse" she said as she collapsed. *blink* *blink* "what" she said albeit lazily as she lay down next to her figure and waited for someone else to at least notice them.

"E-excuse me, but is she okay?" A quiet voice stuttered. Hazy violet eyes met innocent blues ones and shrugged as a reply before closing her eyes. A slight dragging sound and the sent of dust reached her and she opened her eyes to see a tanned tall figure heaving Sasha on her shoulders.

"Y-you should g-get some rest" the voice said as she left with the tall figure. The girl just lay there for a couple more minutes before deciding that she had to get up. As she stretched, she noticed a few eyes looking in her direction. "Eh?" She saw some blonde haired gi- _dude_, an emerald eyed guy, some girl with black hair and cold eyes, and some semi-bald looking guy.

"Yo" she stated once again as she passed them, yawning as she walked away and to the main hut to find her sleeping arrangements.

"Ah block b...b...b... yosh!" She said glancing at the wooden structure that looked very much like a cabin.

Upon opening the door a pillow was thrown in her face. She sweat dropped and looked at the pillow that was currently inhabiting the floor. "Am i that ugly, un? -_-" she said yet again picking her nose.

_'Great. We have the lazy nose-picker' _her 2 roommates sweat dropped_._

.

.

.

.

*blink*

.

.

.

.

*blink*

.

.

.

.

*bli-"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" They screeched in unison at the bored figured that stood in the doorway. The girl in question just sighed in annoyance and went to retrieve the lonesome pillow. After doing just that, she dragged herself to a free bed away from those psychopaths and went to sleep, well she tried to anyways.

.

.

.

.

"HEY! THATS MY PILLOW YO-!" A blonde haired petite girl screeched before she was silenced with a pillow to the face, courtesy of the redhead opposite her. "Shut up" she glared. She clamped her mouth shut at the intensity of her glare and proceeded to point her attention to the nose-picker.

"Oi!" She said, only to be met with a snore. A vein popped on her forehead. "OI!" She repeated, louder this time. Getting fed up of being ignored she stood up from her bed and stomped over to the sleeping figure.

"O-!" "My names Imogen Keiji, i'm 12 years old and i like...stuff, un" she mumbled into her pillow. She stared at her in shock as she absorbed her _heartfelt_ reply. "N-NANI?!" She screeched freezing in her place halfway across the room.

The sleeping figure rolled over, propped her elbow on top of her pillow, and lent her head in the palm of her hand. She stared boredly up at the loud girl and said; "maa, its too troublesome to repeat myself, un" as she dragged her spare hand down her tired looking face.

The redhead just stared at the two of them in annoyance at the noise they were creating, and swiftly jumped off of her bed and swatted the blondie upside her head.

"What was that for Ellie?!" The blondie cried up at the redhead from her collapsed position on the floor. 'Ellie' just stared down at her disheveled form and shrugged. "You were being too noisy, again" she emphasised before walking calmly back to her slumber.

Imogen sweat dropped at the lovely display of affection and swiftly dropped her head back down onto her pillow. "I suppose this is when you're suppose to introduce yourselves, ne?" She questioned staring down lazily at the blonde haired girl. Blondie just nodded and wiped her hands on her trousers. "r-right" she stuttered before shyly introducing herself. "I'm Sophia Taiyo, and this grumpyass, is Ellie Peterson"

.

.

.

.

"Yosh. So its, shortass and elephant eh? Nice, un"

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHH?!" Sophia and Ellie screeched, faces bright red from their _stupid_ nicknames.

"Hmm?" Imogen mumbled as she felt a murderous atmosphere suffocate her. She slowly turned around and swore that she saw two demons.

A dark aura emitted from them as they loudly cracked their knuckles as they angrily approached their prey.

.

.

.

.

"S-Shumimashen" she apologised with a lisp, bowing as she stood up from the floor. Her flawless face now unrecognisable due to the swelling of her cheeks and blackness around her bloodshot eyes.

Sophia smiled sickly sweet at imogen which made her sweat drop. "Just don't do it again, ok?" She said cracking her knuckles. Ellie just nodded in agreement with her and Imogen repeatedly shook her head, "note taken, un" she nervously replied.

Ellie being fed up with the turn of conversation went to lay down as she left the two idiots to do their own thing. Imogen just shrugged at her disappearance and turned over intending to go back to sleep.

Sophia slumped in defeat as she thanked god for giving her such _boring_ roomates and made her way to her bed. "Night, Gen" she said as she strolled across the room.

Imogen breathe caught in her throat at the familiarity of _his_ nickname for her. She sighed in exhaustion before murmering: "night, shortass" and thus gained a mouthful of feathers in return.


	3. Character Profiles

Main OC character:

Imogen Keiji

Age: 12 (later on 15)

Height: 159cm (later on 172cm)

Eyes: she has wide almond shaped violet eyes that always portray her boredom

Hair: she has light brown hair which is cut just above her shoulders and is styled much like cleopatras hair except more messy

Body type: slim, toned, (later on; double c cup breasts, wider then average hips and long legs)

Skin: she has a few blemishes and a curved scar underneath her left eye and skin that resembles creamy coffee and deep dimples, which further adds to her ethereal nature

Personality; lazy, dramatically sarcastic, intelligent, humorous, goes with the flow, passionate, always puts her friends lives before her own, inspirational. (Slightly Tsundere)

Extras: she has a bad habit of picking her nose and yawning. She can be scary as hell even though she's always found sleeping...Imogen looks up to Ellie like one would do to an older sibling, she vows to protect both sophia and Ellie despite her being the youngest as she later states that she will not lose to another one of those beasts. The reason that she adores and treasures Ellie so much is because of her eyes.

Keito Keiji

Age: 32 (later on 35)

Height: 182cm

Eyes: he has wide almond shaped deep/forest green eyes

Hair: he has light brown wavy hair which has not parting and is always seen as messy. It comes to just above his ears

Body type: tall, lean figure of 6ft

Skin: he has creamy coffee skin just like Imogen and has a few darker freckles on his cheeks with a dimple on his left side.

Personality: intelligent, loud, funny (they laugh at him, not with him TT_TT) childish, emotional.

Extras: he's a dorky father. Always teasing Imogen and crying over her harsh sarcasm. Even though he acts like a dork he's very smart (a trait shared with Imogen) and will do anything to save his daughter and comrades. He is a valuable asset to the scouting legion and acts as a strategist and front line soldier. (No one seems to of made the connection between him and Imogen yet TT_TT)

Side OC's

Sophia Taiyo

Age: 14 (later on 17)

Height: 152cm (later on 154cm)

Eyes: she has doe like golden brown eyes

Hair: she has dirty blonde wavy hair which reaches her waist she has a parting in the middle

Body type: petite (later on...petite)

Skin: she has milky skin and a permanent pink dusted across her cheeks and a dimple on her right side

Personality: loud, annoying, childish, loyal, kind.

Extras: Sophia is a very stubborn individual and can sometimes be seen as "ditzy" due to her loudness, however, this does not stop her from being completely loyal towards her friends and she will fight for what she believes in.

Ellie Peterson

Age: 17 (later on 20)

Height: 162cm (later on 165cm)

Eyes: she has eyes shaped like that of a cat which are forest green in colour

Hair: she has dead straight deep red hair which just passes her shoulders but she keeps it in a side plait with a full fringe

Body type: toned, lean (later on average bust size and hips, long toned legs)

Skin: she has ghostly pale skin with a few freckles dotted across her cheeks

Personality: quiet, cold, mysterious, silent but deadly (lol) and sharp.

Extras: Ellie is seen as a very cold individual as she chooses not to get close to anyone in fear of losing them. Despite this, Imogen and Sophia seemed to of wormed themselves into her icy heart and she will do anything to protect them later stating that she would happily give her life to save theirs as she has nothing to lose. This hints at the fact that she has no family or anything to live for.


	4. Chapter 2

_*Flashback 2 years ago and 10 months after the titan invasion*_

_"Oto-" "you want to join the military, don't you?" He sighed. Looking up at him she noticed that the patches underneath his eyes had gotten significantly darker. "I know that you don't want me to join but..." She looked at the dusty ground and clenched her hands in frustration. "But, i __**have**_ _to" she said, a look of determination washing across her features._

_He smiled gently down at her, flashes of his past lovers face blended with his daughters. 'You don't know how much you look like her' he thought. Running a hand over his exhausted features he looked down at his daughter and ruffled her light brown tresses. _

_She stared up at her father and solemnly sighed as she saw his eyes glaze over. 'He must be thinking about mom again' she thought. "Oto-san?" She whispered as he ruffled her already messy hair. He seemed to of snapped out of it when he heard her voice. _

_Leaning on one knee, he gently placed his other hand on the right side of her shoulders and looked deeply into her awaiting eyes. "I know that there's no stopping you once you've made up your mind. So i've decided to train you in hand to hand combat in my free time, ok?" He spoke softly. _

_She stood there shocked. "w-what?" She stuttered eyes wide in shock. Her reaction only seemed to make him chuckle as he removed his hand from her mane. Her eyes twinkled with anticipation as she went to ask him; "can we start now, un?" She questioned eagerly hands folded together in a pleading manner. _

_Footsteps could faintly be heard behind them as a man with bright blonde hair and sharp features entered their vision._

_"Keito Keiji" he said. The man in question stood firmly and swiftly turned around to look at the new incomer. _

_"Erwin Smith" 'keito' replied staring at 'Erwin' questioningly._

_Imogen sensed the rising tension in the air, but as quick as it rose, the quicker it left. Pulling Erwin into a 'manly' hug Keito smiled fondly at him whereas Erwins lips twitched ever so slightly. "Imogen" he said as he saw her figure behind her father. She just blinked at him and then nodded in reply._

_Erwin discreetly nudged his head to the left and stared intently into his eyes as if to say 'i need to talk to you, __**now**__'. Keito dramatically sighed and turned to his daugh- "just go dad, he obviously wants to talk to you in private, un" she said firmly while crossing her arms. _

_He looked at her in both shock and proudness before walking off to talk to Erwin._

_She stood there trying to listen in on their conversation, only succeeding in picking up a few words; "breach...defence...tita..." After that, she just shrugged and stared at the ground scuffing her shoes out of boredom. _

_"Why can't that shortass do it?!" She heard her father object. 'Man, he can be such a dork sometimes, un' she slumped her shoulders at her fathers words and nearly full out laughed when she saw the blonde guy whack him over his head._

_After waving enthusiastically at Erwin, he started walking back to his daughter and saw amusement flicker across her face. 'Did she hear our conversation' he mused quietly to himself._

_Shaking her head at her dork of a father she ran up to him only be met with; "i have to go help Erwin out with something" he mumbled dejectedly. She just shook her head at his stupid antics. "Go on then. Its not like i'm going to miss you, un" she said. A sudden thud could be heard as he dropped to the ground at her abrupt statement. "Kami, why did you bless me with such a harsh child" he cried banging his fist on the dusty floor._

_She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and swatted the big childs head. "Get up you Baka~" she said pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out at him. If anything, that made him cry even harder. 'He's such an idiot' she thought smiling. Hearing him sniffling she bent down to his embarassing form and pinched his left arm, "maa, oto-san, you're gonna get in trouble again, un" she stated lazily._

_Getting up and dusting his pants, he looked at his bored daughter and smiled cheekily at her. "Ne, Imogen, i'll get going now" he saluted stupidly and turned around. 'Baka~' she thought as she watched him stumble slightly as he walked away from her. "Ja ne" he said and waved his left hand. _

_"Tch, idiot" she scoffed as she watched the blue and white wings flutter in the distance._


End file.
